Biarkan gue mencari Durex dengan tenang
by Kushala Mizanin Karpusi
Summary: "Kamu sendiri? Sudah sejauh mana soal  hubungan fisik?" Tanya pemuda bermata Hijau itu. "A-aku.." Crack Pair! Don't Like, Don't Read! Mind to RnR?


**Title: Biarkan gue mencari Durex dengan tenang.**

**Rate: T, Semi M.**

**Pair: Greece X Belgium ( Heracles X Alice)**

**Summary: "Kamu sendiri? Sudah sejauh mana soal hubungan fisik?" Tanya pemuda bermata Hijau itu. "A-aku.."**

**Warning: OOC, OOT banyak, Humor garing nan abal, gaje, Human Name used, AU, Crack, Don't Like Don't Read ;3**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya, SHIP-IN GREECE SAMA BELGIUM SECARA RESMI DONG QnQ /jleder**

**Nganuh.. ane.. Author Baru.. mohon bimbingannya~ da— /gigited**

**-Cough- Oke, kembali dengan saya, Kush Kush Ajaib si tukang su— /dor**

**Maksud saya, Kushala Mizanin Karpusi, yang diambil dari Kushala Daora si naga angin nista, Mike 'abang ganteng menguasai WWE' Mizanin, dan Heracles 'jadi orang kok ngantuk wae' Karpusi~ /haiih saya kembali ke FFn setelah Hibernasi—coret Hiatus sekian lama~ 8D**

**Mari kita ke T~ K~ P~ /alaParto**

Suasana Malam itu cukup damai, didalama sebuah kamar yang terletak disebuah rumah.

Cat kamar Kuning terang itu selaras dengan warna rambut sang Perempuan yang terdapat didalamnya, yang tak lain tak bukan merupakan personifikasi dari Negara yang diketahui sebagai salah satu Trio Benelux.

Sang Pemuda yang tiduran disebelahnya sesekali mengelus kepala sang gadis dengan lembut, suara Alunan music klasik berbahasa Yunani itu dipecah oleh pertanyaan sang Gadis.

"Kenapa Kamu gak mau mutusin Saadet?" ujarnya sambil menatap Hutan Hijau Emerald dihadapannya, yang identik dengan miliknya sendiri.

"Hah?"

"Aku Tanya, kenapa kamu gak mau Mutusin Saadet? Jadi selingkuhan itu ngebetein tau~" Tanya gadis itu sekali lagi, sembari menggembungkan pipinya, jemarinya dengan lembut seperti menulis sesuatu di dada kokoh milik pasangannya, sang pemuda Yunani itu.

"Aku nggak bisa begitu." Jawabnya singkat, sekali lagi mengelus rambut Pirang nan Ikal milik lawan bicaranya, guna untuk menenangkannya, bisa bahaya kalau dia mengamuk disini.

"Kenapa?"

"…." Hening, Heracles Speechless, dalam hatinya dia tidak tahu mau menjawab apa, dia memang sudah agak lelah berpacaran dengan Saadet, namun dia tidak mau memutuskannya begitu saja, karena dia mempunyai kontrak dengan kakak Saadet, walau pada praktiknya, berpacaran dengan Saadet yang kelewat Egois sudah membuatnya letih.

"Aku mau alasannya sayang~" tukas Alice manja sambil memukul mukul dada Heracles pelan.

"Aku nggak bisa mutusin dia hanya karena hal gak jelas." Keluar, akhirnya keluar Alasan Heracles yang tak berdasar itu.

"Kenapa kamu nggak mau mutusin dia? Padahal kamu bilang kamu nggak bahagia sama dia, dan.. yah.. kuharap, kamu lebih bahagia sama aku~"

"Aku nggak bisa mutusin dia hanya karena itu." Ujarnya pelan, dia sudah nyaris kehabisan alasan untuk permasalahan satu ini.

"Bisa! Semua orang bisa!" Alice mulai menggembungkan pipinya lagi.

"Ng-nggak.."

Alice menatap Heracles dalam dalam, menimbulkan sensasi hangat yang tidak tidak dan membuat sang pemuda Mediterania berkulit Sawo Matang itu agak terangsang, celana-nya naik sedikit.

"Ini pasti karena fisik ya? Ya kan? Kan? Memangnya.. kamu dan dia sudah sejauh apa sih secara fisik? Udah pernah 'itu'?" Tanya Alice dengan sorot mata yang menunjukkan kecemburuan.

"Kami.. Pelukkan saja jarang." Heracles mengeles, namun sialnya, apa yang dia ucapkan kali ini adalah Fakta, maaf pembaca yang budiman, fic ini adalah Greece X Belgium, bukan Greece X Fem! Turkey.

"Bohong."

"Beneran deh, sweetie."

"Kamu bohong~ jangan bohong deh~" teriak si gadis penggemar coklat itu pelan.

"Kamu sendiri? Sudah sejauh apa hubungan fisik sama mantanmu si Pemuda Spanyol itu?"

Hening, angin lewat, Burung Hantu makan tikus, Author menikahi Sakura Matou, Alice terdiam.

"Ngg… K-kamu jangan marah ya.." Kata Alice pelan, dia menunduk, mendadak tidak berani menatap mata sang kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, gak apa apa, bilang saja."

"Aku.. udah nggak perawan lagi.." tukas Alice dengan nada bersalah.

Heracles speechless lagi, ternyata apa yang dikatakan Francis, temannya yang dari Prancis itu memang benar, bahwa keperawanan itu sudah hal yang lumrah di zaman edan seperti ini.

"N-nee.. kamu marah ya?" Alice tertunduk, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ng-nggak." Ujar Heracles, masih agak kaget.

"….." Alice segera balik badan, dan memosisikan diri diatas Heracles, membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri sebanyak 3 kancing, kemudian mencium bibir Heracles dengan lembut. "Kamu mau melakukan 'itu' sama aku? Kumohon.. _I'm sexually frustrated now.._" Bisiknya dengan nada yang seduktif, nakal dan menggoda, pria manapun tak mungkin bisa menahan _impact_ seperti ini.

Heracles tertegun, ini dia, ini dia, dia akan melakukannya, ini beda dari biasanya, karena rata rata keperjakaan Heracles dan banyak pria lainnya di dunia sudah terenggut oleh tangan sendiri, disela sela waktu saat kamar mandi sedang tidak dipakai sang mamah untuk mencuci, Namun tidak kali ini, ini adalah wanita asli, sungguhan, bukan majalah kumpulan foto wanita telanjang berpose sensual dibawah tempat tidur Francis, bukan pula file Video berukuran 23 MB berisi wanita 2 dimensi dengan pose striptis dan erangan yang membuat libido meningkat drastic seperti milik Kiku, ini adalah wanita asli, _real_, wanita yang akan mendesah nakal ketika tangannya pergi 'menyentuh'.

Segera saja Heracles membuka Kemeja gadis itu, terpampanglah tubuh ramping, dan dua buah gundukkan yang cukup besar, kira kira cup F, Heracles tidak mau terburu buru, maka dari itu, dia menghisap leher, tengkuk, dan sekitar atas dada sang gadis Belgia yang sudah mengerang dengan seksinya sedari tadi.

"Ngg~ hnaah~ k-kamu bawa pengaman gak sayang?" Tanya Alice dengan ekspresi yang cukup—coret SANGAT menggairahkan.

Heracles mendadak terdiam dan menghentikan semua aktifitas ganasnya. "Kalau kamu minta Pulpen, Hapusan, Penggaris, Jangka, bahkan Selotip pun aku bawa, tapi aku kan belum pernah ngelakuin ini sebelumnya, kamu sendiri gak bawa?"

"A-aku kan Cuma mau ngelakuin ini sama pacarku aja, dan dengan kata lain itu udah lama sekali nggak aku lakuin~"

Heracles bangkit, mengenakan pakaiannya dan membenarkan resleting celananya yang terbuka— tidak, Alice memang sengaja membukanya. "Kalau begitu aku beli dulu."

"Durex, Featherlite, itu yang paling tipis.. dan nyaman~"

"Berapa Harganya"

"2 euro, kamu ada uang?" Tanya Alice.

"Sip."

**Warung Pertama (200 meter dari rumah)**

"Bang, Durex ada tak?"

"Nteu Aya."

Selesai, Heracles masih tenang.

**Warung Kedua (400 meter dari rumah)**

"Bang, ada jual Durex gak?"

"Nggak ada."

Selesai, Heracles masih kalem.

**Warung Ketiga (600 meter dari rumah)**

"Bang, ada Durex gak?"

"Gak ada mas!"

Selesai, Heracles mulai panas, terus kalem lagi.

**Warung Keempat (800 meter dari rumah)**

"Bang, Ada Durex?"

"Durex?"

"Durex, kondom Durex Featherlite."

"nggak ada."

Selesai, Heracles tarik napas, buang napas, tarik lagi, keluarin lewat belakang, lempar batu, busungin dada, teriak, nyanyi Diver #2100, terus tenang lagi.

**Warung Kelima (1000 meter dari rumah)**

"Bang, ada Durex gak?"

"Hah?"

"Durex bang, Kondom, Durex Featherlite." Ujar Heracles sambil goyang gayung yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dia lakukan.

"Durex?"

"Iya."

"Durek kali mang."

"Iya dah terserah, Durek, ada gak?"

"Gak ada."

"AAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Setelah 1200 meter, tampak sebuah minimarket, Heracles yang sudah ngos ngosan, membatin. _'pasti ada nih, sampe gak ada, seseorang akan kelempar ketengah jalan dan ketabrak Fruk dengan naasnya' _dan sukses membuat dua orang pirang terbatuk, dan kemudian, dia memasuki minimarket itu, dan berjalan ke konter obat.

"Mbak, ada Durex gak?"

"Hah?"

"Kondom, Durex Featherlite."

Mata ibu ibu penjual menatap Heracles sinis dan tajam, seolah sorot matanya berteriak '_ADA PENDOSA! PENDOSA! PENDOSA!'_

Walau pada akhirnya sang Ibu tetap mengambil dan menulis sesuatu, dan menyerahkan kertas itu ke Heracles. "Kasih ini ke kasir, terus balik lagi kesini ambil barangnya." Katanya dengan dingin, sorot mata yang sangat menusuk, Heracles tetap bertahan teguh pada argumennya bahwa 'bersabar sedikit dan ada cewek cantik menunggunya satu kilometer dari sini.'

Lantas, Heracles berjalan kekasir dengan langkah gontai, ketika dia mendadak menemukan..

The Miz bercumbu dengan Alex Riley.

…salah, itu adalah satu satunya hal yang ada diotak author sekarang ini, jadi mohon maaf, ini murni _human error._

Jadi, secara singkat dia menemukan.. dua orang perempuan –Elizaveta, 20 tahun, Fujoshi dan Xiao Mei, 19 tahun, pembunuh bayaran- sedang ikut mengantri, dan tak lain tak bukan, 2 orang itu adalah temannya dikampus.

"Hai Heracles~" Suara lembut Mei mendadak membuat Heracles menjadi salah tingkah, bukan, bukan karena lembutnya suara itu, namun dikarenakan secarik kertas lecek yang dipegangnya erat erat sedari tadi.

"G-geia sou, Mei, Eli." Balasnya singkat, dia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan apabila mereka menemukannya membeli sebuah benda yang bejat itu.

"Kamu beli apa, Hera?" Tanya Elizaveta penasaran sambil berusaha menengok ke kertas yang dipegang Heracles, berusaha membacanya.

"Err.." Skak. Heracles berada diposisi skak sekarang, otak besarnya berputar dengan kecepatan cahaya 4,2 detik untuk mencari alasan yang setidaknya cukup klise untuk dibantah seenaknya.

"Ini.. Obat cacing, si Gupta teriak teriak gara gara cacingan beberapa hari belakangan ini." Dan sukses, pemuda itu menyebutkan gejala orang rabies. "Kalian sendiri? Beli apa?"

"Oh~ Ada deh~" mereka berdua hanya nyengir sambil menyembunyikan bungkusan.. err.. benda sakral yang dipakai wanita tiap bulan, demi nilai moral seorang lelaki (Ya, saya laki laki.) maka author akan menyebutnya.. 'Roti Stroberi'.

Akhirnya, tibalah giliran Heracles sampai ke barisan depan, sang ibu ibu kasir mengambil kertasnya, dan berteriak ke ibu ibu penjual kondom di seberangnya. "CEU! TATA! INI KONDOM HARGANYA BERAPA!"

"HAH!"

Sementara dia –Heracles, 22 tahun, penjual video porno bajakan- sudah tertangkap basah akan benda yang akan dibelinya itu, dia hanya bisa mengutuk kedua orang itu dalam hati.

'_Ada seorang wanita cantik satu kilometer darisini nungguin guah, dan guah terperangkap dalam siksaan Jeus."_

Sementara, aksi kedua wanita itu terus berlanjut. "KONDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAH!"

'_BAGUS! BAAAGUUUUUSS! YANG SATU BEGO, SATUNYA LAGI BOLOT!' _kutuk pemuda malang itu.

"KONDOOOOM! DUREX FEATHERLIIIITEEEE!"

'_AWEEEESSOOOMMEEEEEE! PAKE MIKROFON AJA SEKALIAN, BERASA LOVE IS WAR SONO LO SEKALIAN, HAHAHANYIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG' _kutukan berlanjut.

"7500!"

Heracles buru buru membayar secepat kilat, melewati Mei dan Elizaveta yang menatapnya dengan tatapan hina seolah 'yang seperti ini divonis lebih baik mati saja'.

"Buat sarung tangan, gue duluan ya, dadah." Heracles buru buru mengambilnya –kondom, bukan kancut- dan kabur dari TKP dengan lihainya.

"Aku pulang.. hosh.. hosh.." Pemuda itu –Heracles, 22 tahun, Bandar togel- buru buru memasukki rumah pacarnya dalam keadaan terengah engah layaknya sehabis dikejar Antelop (Ya, seekor Antelop pun ingin eksis layaknya Anjing atau Cheetah.) dan mendadak matanya menemukan..

Alice, pacarnya, mengenakan _lingerie _berenda berwarna putih, agak transparan, lengkap dengan nekomimi dikepalanya, tentu saja keadaan seperti ini tak bisa membuat pria manapun menolak untuk mengeluarkan kejantanannya saat itu juga, dan mati impoten.

…..Coret mati impotennya.

"Lama banget~ Alice udah sampe ganti baju nih~" ujarnya dengan nada yang seduktif.

"…..Sing aling darma weleh weleh." Heracles maju, mendekati, dan mulai 'memakan' Alice.

Maka, Benang, Katun, Jeans, Polyster, Karet, satu persatu bahan itu lepas dari tubuh mereka dengan lihainya.

Dan ini.. _first time _Heracles yang paling indah, ditemani dengan simfoni alunan jangkrik dan music klasik Yunani.

Malam itu, adalah tirai yang berbicara.

**=TBC? ATO END?=**

**YOHOHOHO~**

**YOHOHOHO~**

**YOHOHOHO~**

**YOHOHOHO~ /ngapainanakini**

**JADILAH SATU SAMPAH NAMBAH DI FFn~**

**JADI CERITANYA SAYA UDAH SELESAI HIATUS YANG UNAZEM, DAN.. DAN.. AKU RINDU DEBBBYYYYYY~~~~ (?)**

**UDAH AH, BERARTI KIRA KIRA ABIS INI SAYA HIATUS LAGI ;)**

**SEBELUM ITU, MIND TO RIPIU? ITU TULISAN IJO KELIATAN MENYEGARKAN KOK~**


End file.
